Call of the Wolf
by Demon and Angel
Summary: The vampires and the werewolves are the children of Tsuki-sama. The humans are the offspring of werewolves and vampires. The humans are made in Tsuki-sama's image. She is the perfect blend of all 3... and she is last.
1. Chapter 1

_Angel: hello my lovely readers. I apologize greatly for not updating at all during the past few months, college is hard…training to be a nurse before I even join the program to increase my chances of getting in. Thankfully, it's Thanksgiving break so I'm going to try my hardest to update __Forbidden Desert Love__ and __Full Moon: Tides__. But like I had promised before, I was going to redo __Call of the Wolf__, well, Demon and I have talked about it and worked some of it out and we pray to Goddess that this one may be possibly better._

**Demon: this version should be a lot clearer. It still has your favorite wolves, your not so favorite vampires, and of course the goddess Tsuki herself.**

_Angel: We are still squeezing out our pups of ideas so yeah this may take a while to pick up. If Demon would stop calling me every weekend to tell me a new idea, maybe these ideas would finish._

**Demon: Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! You love my ideas like ****Sounds of the Slithering Fox****.**

_Angel: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *smacks back of head* they aren't supposed to know it yet! Goddess Damnit! Sorry about him, he gets delirious when he's too horny._

**Demon: Quit lying to yourself. I'm not horny I'm telling the truth damnit! Don't listen to her! You can't trust that innocent face!!!**

_Angel: We'll talk about this later…at the Funny farm I'm sure that the doctors are wondering when I'm going to take you back. *takes laptop away from Demon* anyway, here is the new version of __Call of the Wolf__, Enjoy and Review!!!!_

* * *

He opened his bright blue eyes, looking up to the smooth stone ceiling above him. Growling quietly, he covers his eyes with his paws, desperately trying to go back into the loving embrace of Tsuki-sama's dream pelt. _Don't wanna wake up…take me back to the dream pelt!_ Yet the annoying pups of his pup sister started to whimper for their early morning feeding. He growled in annoyance standing up on all fours, he shook his body to rid some settled dust that gathered within his sand-colored course fur. Then he extended his front paws far in front of him and stretched his back, shifting from wolf to human form. He grabbed his black hakamas and put them on before leaving his den into his sister's den.

The beautiful rusty female wolf was nudging her two pups to her belly to nurse. She was growling softly and soothingly to them to help them. Once they started to nurse, her green eyes met her brother's. _Good morning, brother. Did the pups wake you?_

"No, Natsumi," the blonde man answered, "They helped me get up though." He knelt beside her bed. "How are the boys today?" He gently stroked their backs as they whimpered and nursed. Both of the boys were red-furred. One was darker than the other because of their father, Gaara.

_They're hungry as normal, _Natsumi responded, _But not as loud as they were yesterday._ She was silent for a moment, licking her pups slowly and gently. _Naruto, will Gaara be safe?_

Naruto watched his nephews nurse. Their father, Gaara had gone out on a mission back to his pack to appoint a new pack leader to lead the Suna wolves so that he could live here with his mate and pups. With the increase of vampire numbers, Natsumi had begun to worry about him. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He's not the kind to look for trouble. He can outrun any vampire and the Suna pack is very well hidden. He'll be home soon."

She sighed. _I just don't want to lose him. I don't want our sons to be fatherless._

"I know." He scratched her ear. "And their father will come home to them." She licked his hand, then nuzzled to her pups.

Naruto stood up and walked into the pack cavern where all the dens enter to. He stretched backwards one more time, grunting. He walked to the food den to grab some deer before starting his morning duties as pack leader in the Konoha Wolf Pack. He sighed, seeing that they only had two whole deer left. Throwing his head back he howled to alert the hunters to suit up and get ready to hunt. Then he walked back to his den to suit up his human armor.

He picked up his father's silver pelt, stroking the smooth fur. When his father passed, giving Naruto the pack to lead, it was Naruto's duty to salvage the remains of his father to use for helping the pack. His fur was made into alpha clothing for Naruto, his bones were forged into a weapon for Naruto and the rest of his body was to feed the pack, mainly the pups. It was said that when the pups would eat the remains of the passed alpha wolf, they carried his strength in their ages.

After he suited up, he phased into wolf, the armor disappearing, but if needed, he would be able to summon them back onto his body when he phased into human form. At the cave entrance, he saw his closest friends and best hunters, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji, waiting for him. He stepped up to them. _May Tsuki-sama bless us with a good hunt this night._ The three wolves nodded, then all four of them leapt into the silvery glowing forest from the full moon and towards the temple of Tsuki-sama where hunt is more rich in numbers.

* * *

She swung her quiver of arrows over her shoulder and then her bow followed after. Her long, indigo hair was tied up into a messy bun leaving a few strands of bangs to hang over her pale face. Her lavender eyes looked sad, yet determined at the same time. Several years ago when she was ten, vampires raided into her family's home. She had hid but her parents and sister where not so lucky. They were changed right before her eyes. That was when she ran to the temple of Tsuki-sama, a place where she could be safe. The priests and priestesses took her in and raised her. They trained her as Tsuki-sama's avatar, as she was the last of her kind. Her family was the perfect blend of vampire, werewolf and human, making her the closest thing to the goddess Tsuki-sama. But when the vampire's took her family and she ran, it made her the last one of her family…of her kind.

Now at age 17, she would teach the young children the stories of the wolves and vampires and of their goddess. The older children she would teach them how to perform certain rituals for their goddess and even to attempt to bring peace between them and the vampires.

She sighed and went out to the temple's water garden, sitting down at the edge of the river and meditated. She would spend an hour here clearing her mind of sorrow and hate and confusion before going to train and teach.

* * *

Naruto padded towards the temple for just a short while, he enjoyed sitting on the steps of the temple, the priestesses welcomed him and his pack members to sit and relax. In a way, the pack was the temple's guards. If danger were to ever arise, the wolf pack would be ready to protect them. He then stopped. The wind blowing toward him smelled awful of death and blood. There would be only one explanation for that smell. He howled in warning into the night to catch the attention of his hunters to rush to the temple. He then dashed forward pushing himself to the highest speed possible for him to the temple.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open as the wolf's howl pierced her ears. Something was wrong, normally the wolves would just howl to sing to Tsuki-sama. That howl sounded like danger was near. She ran to the front hall of the temple, seeing all her brothers and sisters of the temple gathering against the back wall. "What's going on?" she asked, "What's happening?"

One of the girls looked over at her, her green eyes wide in fear. "We believe we'll be dead this night, Lady Hinata."

Hinata looked out the window and saw a black mist was creeping up on them. She gasped, "Vampires." Even though vampires were blessed with immortality and unsurpassed beauty, their vainness caused a thirst for blood and the most darkest powers imaginable. The vampires were the seven sins of the world and very deadly. The girl was right, they would be dead. If the mist didn't kill them in time, they would be new vampires. She took off towards the front doors stringing an arrow to her bow.

"No, Lady Hinata! They want you! Run we'll stall them, you must save yourself."

She opened the door just a crack. "I don't want to seem helpl…." An arrow ran through her side just below her lungs. The force of it threw her body back several feet. The other humans cried out in shock and worry.

Just then they heard snarling and a loud crack of bones snapping in two. A wolf head pushed into the crack of the door. _Get her to a safer place, we'll handle them._ The girls carried Hinata to a farther corner of the room and laid her down.

Naruto kicked the door closed and charged back into the advancing forces of the vampires. The other hunters he took out were tearing the vampires apart. Their jaws snapped at the vampires' necks in attempts to rip their heads off or snap their necks. Naruto's jaws clamped down around a vampire's neck and he jerked his head, snapping the small bones in the creature's neck. The sickening crunch excited him. It was a long time since his last battle when he was just a young wolf.

Soon after twenty or thirty vampires were slaughtered, the rest of the platoon began to retreat. Kiba began to charge after them. _Kiba! No save your energy._ The blackish-brown wolf followed orders, turning around and trotting back to the hunter group. _We have to see if the humans are okay._

_This mist will cause the worst of pain for changing into them, Naruto._ Shikamaru padded up. _We must burn the temple and everybody who isn't of pure good or pure evil. So if we can we must get the high priestess of this temple and the avatar they have. The fire will stop the mist before any other human gets hurt._

_Very well, let's move out._ Naruto led the other wolves inside the temple. The humans were sobbing and holding each other. It seemed that they knew that they were going to die either way. They knew about the mist. He cleared his throat. _The vampires have retreated. We don't want to do this, but to ease you're suffering, we must burn the temple down and everybody in it to stop the mist. Where are your avatar and high priestess or high priest?_

"It's just Lady Hinata here, kind wolf," a man answered.

"Our high priestess vanished before the attack," a woman said, "We fear she may be dead…or worse."

Naruto could see that the mist was already taking effect. Their skin was beginning to pale to death's color. They had to hurry.

At that moment, a grey wolf entered the temple. She phased into human and stood Tsunade in her medic clothing. The woman walked over toward Hinata who just started to sit up.

"I'll be fine," she muttered, swinging her feet over the bed. Tsunade examined the arrow that pierced through the girl's side and stuck out through her back. The girl's eyes were bloodshot.

"That doesn't seem good." Tsunade snapped the arrow and Hinata shrieked in pain. All the wolves' noses twitched at the stench. "She's been poisoned! We have to get her to my den now before it's too late!"

_I'll take her. Kiba you come with me, Shikamaru and Chouji you know what you have to do here._

Hinata knew what that meant. She shook her head in shock as the woman helped her onto Naruto's back. She cried out, "No! Not my family! Not again!"

"Get her out of here, Naruto, she can't see this!" Tsunade snarled phasing back into wolf as Naruto leapt out of the temple and ran his hardest back to the dens.

Hinata sobbed into the wolf's fur. She felt like she was reliving her past. First her family was changed before her eyes, now the people she cared for deeply who took her in as a child was going to burn with her home. She was afraid that she was cursed with being the avatar. Soon she'd be the end of these wolves who wanted to take her in and save her own life.

When she opened her eyes finally, she saw she was in a roomy den with shelve filled with herbal tinctures and herbs themselves. A few beds made for human and wolf forms filled the corners and some spaces, leaving plenty of room for walking around. She saw the grayish-blonde woman who was in the temple with her mixing some herbs together. Across the room at the den entrance was the alpha wolf. She could tell by his size and they way he stood tall. Then he turned and walked out. _I'll be back with the others, Tsunade._

Hinata closed her eyes, feeling tears start to threaten to show again. She didn't want to seem weaker in front of these wolves. It wasn't fair to them that they had to rescue her because she was weak.

* * *

Naruto stood on top of a high hill howling to the moon as the fire raged below him. Shikamaru and Chouji were controlling the fire to just the area containing the temple. He howled in prayer for Tsuki-sama to accept her passed children into her arms and to forgive them for ending their suffering through death.

Soon the entire pack joined Naruto in his howling whether it was howling with him or singing the prayer. Hinata cried hearing the beautiful lyrics and soon joined them.

_We all come from the Goddess_

_And to her we shall return_

_Like a drop of rain_

_Flowing to the ocean_

_We all come from the Goddess_

_And to her we shall return_

_Like a drop of rain_

_Flowing to the ocean_

_Ooth and corn ooth and corn_

_All that die shall be reborn_

_Corn and grain corn and grain_

_All that fall shall rise again_

_We all come from the Goddess_

_And to her we shall return_

_Like a drop of rain_

_Flowing to the ocean_

_Sage and crone sage and crone_

_Wisdom's gift shall be our own_

_Crone and sage crone and sage_

_Wisdom is the gift of age_

_We all come from the Goddess_

_And to her we shall return_

_Like a drop of rain_

_Flowing to the ocean!_

Hinata cried herself to sleep on the cot in the infirmary den. She felt sorrow for her brothers and sisters of the temple.

Naruto laid down in his bed in wolf form, feeling depressed more than he ever had before. Something was different since that avatar arrived…whether it was bad or good, he didn't know.

* * *

_Angel: Well that's the end of this chapter. I sure hope that this is much better than the old version._

**Demon: They're coming to take me away ha ha! They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me away HA HA!!**

_Angel: *sighs as the doctors take him away* I do miss him in case you all were wondering. Anyway, I sure hope you have enjoyed this story and hope that it's much better. Please review and leave advice…that is if you can come up with some LOL __J_


	2. Chapter 2

_Angel: Hello my wonderful readers, thank you for enjoying the first chapter of __Call of the Wolf__. Trust me, there will be some surprises later on in the story that we just came up with this morning._

**Demon: "We"??? You came up with it, I just helped explain it to myself so that I know what we are doing.**

_Angel: You added to it after I started it._

_**Demon and Angel: So enjoy the next chapter, please review, give criticism.**_

* * *

Naruto left his den, seeing the girl he rescued training harshly in a training area for the soldiers. She twisted her body a little roughly, showing that she's still upset and taking it out on training. Naruto walked up to her area and started stretching.

She glanced at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Training, is that okay if I join you?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me." She stabbed forward with her blade, crying out in pain when her wound opened up. She gripped her hand around the bandaged area, dropping to her knees and crying. Naruto kneeled beside her and touched her back gently. "Why am I so weak!? This isn't fair!"

"You're not weak, Hinata," Naruto muttered kindly.

"Yes I am! I couldn't defend my birth family from being changed to vampires, and now I failed in defending my brothers and sisters!" She sobbed harder in Naruto's chest. "I don't want to be the cause of your family's death, I have to leave and let them have me so nobody suffers anymore."

Naruto rubbed her back. "No, please don't do that. You have to stay here, we'll protect you no matter what." He lifted her chin. "I promise, we'll protect you if they find you." She nodded looking down at her knees. "Come on, Hinata, let's get you to the infirmary to patch up your arm."

* * *

Hinata sat against a wall, watching the wolves in both wolf and human form carry on with their daily duties. She held her wounded arm carefully. Naruto knelt by her. "Hey, do you want to meet my sister?"

A reddish wolf was walking weakly toward them. Her body said that she was just tired. She laid down under the small tree beside Hinata. "Hey Nii-chan."

"Hinata, this is my sister, Natsumi."

Hinata smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

Natsumi's tail wagged. "I'm fine, I'm as happy as I can be. Just my pups are finally asleep and I can relax until they wake up."

Naruto left them alone to talk and relax. Hinata looked over at the red wolf. "What's it like, being pregnant?"

The mother wolf lifted her head. "It's tiring and frustrating, but so worth it."

"How do you mean?"

"Let me show you." Hinata followed the young mother wolf into her den quietly. She saw the two little pups curled up together and sleeping in the nest made of blankets and fur. Natsumi sat beside her pups watching them proudly.

Hinata gasped laying on her stomach. "They are so beautiful!" she whispered in awe. She was so tempted to stroke their tiny bodies, but didn't want to wake them up. The red pups were so close emotionally. They whimpered in their sleep, feeling that their mother was near. "Where's their father?"

"He's out to appoint the new pack leader of Suna so that he can live here with his sons and me." The wolf sighed, "If he comes back that is." Hinata saw the worry in her shoulders, the loneliness in her eyes. "He doesn't know that his pups are sons, he left before I gave birth to them, Naruto had to be there in his place."Hinata looked back at the two sleeping pups. She began to wonder if it was possible…could she have somebody's pups? She was human, he was Wolf. Was is possible for a human like her to mate with a Wolf?

* * *

Tsunade entered the infirmary, seeing young Hinata laying in her bed, back to the entrance of the den. "Hinata, are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm just thinking."

The medic grabbed the necessary herbs and another roll of bandages and started to clean Hinata's wounds. Then she noticed how troubled she seemed. It was like there was a lot on the girl's mind that seemed to bother her too much. "What's wrong, dear?"

Hinata sighed, "I don't know what I'm thinking."

"What's bothering you? Maybe I can help."

Hinata looked over at the medic. "Is is possible for a human to be mates with a Wolf?"

Tsunade smiled. "Of course it's possible."

"I just don't think I'd be good enough for him. I mean, I'm just a weak little human. I wouldn't be able to defend his pups if I was ever to have them. I can't phase into wolf form like he can, I'm not strong enough to defend even myself."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You think you're weak?" Hinata didn't answer. "Just so you know, you can defend his pups if needed. You're not just a human, you're an avatar of Tsuki-sama. You have the ability to create barriers. So if needed, you can defend all those that are precious to you."

Hinata curled up after the bandage was reapplied. "I don't know if I can do it. I'm afraid that if I try to love, the vampires will find me and take everything away from me like they have before."

She felt the older woman's hand rest on her arm gently. "It's your choice to decide your path, I can't tell you otherwise." Then she turned away and left Hinata to think to herself.

Hinata sat up slowly and walked to the den entrance. She caught a glimpse of Naruto and looked over to what he was doing. He was training his hardest, practicing on the movement and control of his scythe. His movements were so fluid and smooth, she couldn't help but to watch in awe. He looked so strong, yet so vulnerable at the same time. She sighed leaning against the wall and just watched him.

Naruto spun around, seeing her gazing at him from across the cavern. He looked deep into her eyes, seeing the fire deep inside of them. His mind went blank, but his movements never stopped. The Wolf inside of him saw that she could be a mate and wanted to impress her, showing that he was alpha and ready to mate. He wanted to show her that he was strong enough for her.

Just then, a sharp howl in warning came from a scout outside the pack's home. Naruto growled deeply stopping his training. "Vampires!" He glanced at Hinata with apologizing eyes, then turned to leave.

"NO DON'T GO!" Hinata cried running up to him. She stopped him from his path, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Please don't go! I don't want to be responsible for your death! I'll go out and they'll leave your pack alone."

Naruto shook his head. "I have to, Hinata. I have to defend my pack and everybody I care for." He gently nudged her away from him. "I'll be fine, I promise." He walked up to the other wolves, phasing into wolf form. _May Tsuki-sama protect us and give us victory tonight!_ They leapt into the night.

Hinata dropped to her knees sobbing. She felt like this was all her fault, she would be the cause of death for all these wonderful people.

Natsumi padded over by her and nudged her shoulder gently. _You know, he considers you part of the pack. He'll protect you like he'll protect his pack and family._

Hinata got up and ran to the infirmary, laying in the bed and crying. She didn't want Naruto to die, it wasn't fair. She felt like she had to leave before anybody else got hurt.

* * *

Naruto sniffed the air, sensing something that wasn't right. Then he caught the scent of…….Hinata? He then saw a blur and dodged a striking woman figure. When the blur cleared up, he saw a woman that looked just like Hinata…just colder, paler and more dangerous-looking.

"Where is she?" the woman hissed.

_Who are you?_

"It doesn't matter!" she yelled, "Where is Hinata? Tell me now, Wolf! I know you have her now tell me where she is and hand her over and you're pack won't suffer like those humans did."

_Who are you? How do you know Hinata?_

"You stupid, stupid wolf! I am Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's twin sister."

_Why do you want Hinata? What does she mean to you?_

"Can't I just want to see my sister?" Hanabi chanted, "I miss my sister and I want to see her again."

_No you don't, you want to devour her. I can smell it in your essence._ He barred his teeth, showing he wasn't going to move or cooperate.

Hanabi giggled benevolently, "Stupid wolf, you should've just handed her over when you had the chance."

Naruto growled, _I protect everybody in my pack and I mean EVERYBODY!_ He jumped at the vampiress and she dogged him fluidly, grabbing a dagger and stabbed his flank. He yelped in pain…

Hinata shrieked in agony, grabbing her leg. It felt like somebody had stabbed her thigh deeply.

Naruto snarled, spinning around and snapping at the girl's arm. The girl jumped lithely backward, doing a back flip laughing, "Stupid wolf! You can't catch up with me!" She swung her dagger, slicing at Naruto's side, cutting through the fur and skin. He howled in pain.

Tsunade rushed into the infirmary, seeing Hinata curled up, screaming in pain. She didn't see any wounds on the poor girl, but her tears weren't faking. She was in pain and there was no explanation.

Hanabi hissed in pain as Naruto raked his claws down her forearm. His claws dug deep into the vampiress's flesh. At that moment, a dark red wolf leapt from the ground a collided with Hanabi. _Gaara!?_

_That's right, I'm back and I'm gonna defend this pack as my own!_

The vampiress hissed. "FALL BACK RETREAT!" The small group of deadly vampires fled from the Wolf warriors.

Naruto fell over onto his side, coughing up blood. Gaara and a few of the other warriors helped him up on his feet and led him inside. Tsunade rushed to them in wolf form and helped Naruto into the infirmary. All Naruto saw was Hinata curled up and sobbing…then he passed out.

* * *

_Angel: Wow I finished this while waiting for my dad to get off from work…and I still have two hours to possibly work on another chapter of something else or this…hmmmmmm what to do?_

**Demon: Work on ****Sounds of the Slithering Fox****.**

_Angel: I might, it just depends on what hits my mind at the time. Anyway readers, you know the drill. Merry ye meet and merry ye part._


	3. Chapter 3

_Angel: Hello hello hello hello!!!!! I've been on a roll with these ideas, I'm just focusing on whatever comes to mind and not forcing myself to think on a story that just won't come out._

**Demon: Yeah, it took her this long to do that.**

_Angel: *cunt punts Demon while still looking friendly and innocent* So I hope you are enjoying my more recent updates. While __Call of the Wolf__ may not be much like the original, I devised a wonderful twist that should captivate you all and be dying to sink your nails into this computer in which you are on as of now._

**Demon: *mutters* smooth talk.**

_Angel: What was that my dear?_

**Demon: Nothing my koishii.**

_Angel: Good._

**Demon: anyway, we hope you are enjoying this story just as much as we are, even though we did stop texting it for a while. But trust us, we've done enough texting to serve several chapters of this story. So don't worry, you'll be sated for a while until Angel keeps bothering me to work on it some more.**

_Angel: And this time, I remember where we are._

**Demon: Where are we in that anyway?**

_Angel: Well, you know…Hinata and Naruto sorta um…you know…_

**Demon: *gasps* Oh yea! Now I remember. Anyway, our lovely readers, please sit back, relax and enjoy chapter 3 of…**

_**Angel and Demon: **__**Call of the Wolf**__**!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

Tsunade watched Naruto as he slept on the floor beside Hinata's bed in the infirmary. He had stayed in wolf form to heal faster. After he had arrived and she was treating him, she noticed that his wounds were in the exact same places of the human body that Hinata was expressing extreme pain in. They both slept at the exact same times and were slowly recovering at the exact same rate. There was only one explanation for that…they were bonded. It was more common in Wolf and Human mates than in Wolf and Wolf. When a Wolf was bound to a Human, it usually would occur that the Wolf would be a man and the Human a woman. The Wolf had the duty to protect his woman no matter what. When he would hurt, she would feel the same pain. When he felt joy, she also felt joy. They were connected so strongly that if one of them died, the other would follow. It was a beautiful yet tragic feeling.

Hours later, Hinata was the only one awake. She watched as Naruto's chest rose and fell slowly in his sleeping breathing. His fur was so clean after Tsunade had cleaned his wounds. But the things that bothered her was the bandages around his wounds. They took away some of his beauty. She laid on her stomach, watching him sleep, when he growled and started to stir. He wasn't waking up, Hinata knew that, he was just having a bad dream. What it was about though she didn't know. When he had stopped growling, she slowly reached her hand out, wanting to stroke his fur to keep him calm.

Suddenly, Naruto snarled and slashed his claws at her, the sharp claws digging through her skin deeper than when he cut Hanabi's arm. She shrieked in pain, but muffled it in the pillow. Naruto felt a sharp stab of pain in the same arm he slashed at her. He opened his eyes and growled at his paw…then saw the blood. There was a puddle of blood dripping nearby him and when he looked up, he saw a pale, frightened Hinata, her arm nearly slashed to bits. She whimpered and fear but didn't dare move away from him. He sat up beside her and started licking her wound. She winced and flinched, crying out softly in pain, but she didn't move away or even strike at him for hurting her. She just watched him with scared eyes.

_I'm sorry, Hinata, it's a reflex, thinking that somebody is going to kill me._

She blinked. "I-it's okay. D-don't worry a-about it." She managed to pull her arm away and ripped a part of her dress into a strip, when she started wrapping it around her arm, she noticed that all that remained was a pink scar in the form of three thick ragged lines…it actually looked kinda cool. "H-how did you d-do that?"

_We are bonded from birth in the eyes of Tsuki-sama. Because of that, I can heal your wounds while in wolf form._

"H-how do you know?"

Naruto turned his head. _Stroke my fur to my skin, you'll see it._ Hinata hesitantly touched his fur and parted it until she saw a mark. It was a dark mark in the form of a moon crescent and the sun bounded together. _It's easier to see in my human form, but I'm not completely healed yet. Maybe later I'll show you._

She nodded. "I-I'm sorry I startled you. I-I won't do that again."

_Hinata, don't worry about it. It's my fault I should've opened my eyes first. I guess the fight is still in me from the other night._

She was quiet for a moment. "Who d-did you f-fight?"

Naruto looked down, he didn't want to admit it…not to her.

"Who hurt you, Naruto?"

He sighed. _Hanabi, your sister. She wanted to get you. I think she wants you to join her and your family…become one of them._

Hinata looked away, rubbing her arms slowly, feeling a sudden chill run down her spine and throughout her body. Her sister wanted to change her and destroy what peace they had with the other beings of Tsuki-sama. She was the last avatar of Tsuki-sama, and she had to protect herself from the evils that were out to get her.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of his den. Weeks had passed since he and Hinata talked about being bonded. He saw her sitting against a tree reading a book and he smiled. She had calmed down after he had accidentally struck her and they were actually becoming friends. He walked over by her and sat down. "Hey, Hinata."

She looked, smiling. "Hi, Naruto. Do you have to hunt today?"

"Nah, we have plenty enough for tomorrow. Why did you want to do something today?"

She shrugged. "I was just wondering about your history. Like how did Wolves and Vampires come to be and such? Do you know the story?

"I do know the story," he responded smiling, "But I think you'd prefer to hear it from somebody who has told this story to generations of pups." He winked as he stood, holding out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. She blushed at the touch of his warm hand and how it sent flutters to her stomach and made her heart leap. She knew she was attracted to Naruto. She wasn't going to lie, he was very handsome for a man who was stressed about protecting his pack. His dark blonde hair was shaggy and shoulder length, his dark skin showed years of hard work and injuries, there were scars on his hands and arms from sparring and fighting. His arms were muscular, but lean. He always covered his body so she didn't know how ripped he was. But judging from his broad shoulders, he was ripped.

Naruto smiled. "Come on, I'll take you to the Elders and they'll tell you our history."

She followed him across the main cavern and followed a small network of tunnels. It got cooler as they got closer to the Elders' den. Hinata started to get nervous, wondering what they Elders were like. "Are they Elders…um…mean?"

Naruto laughed, "No, they are very nice, except if you do something stupid. The worst you'll get is a whack on the head by a cane from those old geezers!" He said the last few words extra loud.

At that moment, a wooden cane came flying out and smacked him square in the forehead. Hinata gasped in shock, seeing an older man walk out. "You better show some damn respect, pup!" he yelled.

Naruto laughed, "I dare you to do that again, old man!"

The old man grabbed his cane and walked up to Naruto who towered over him, and swung his cane upside Naruto's head. He yelped in pain and rubbed the bump, whimpering like a pup. Hinata couldn't help but to giggle, he looked so cute.

Naruto smiled, feeling successful in making her feel better about being here. An elderly woman walked out, seeing Hinata giggling at Naruto being beat up by Old Man Sarutobi. "Ah, Naruto, be a good pup and go fetch us some tender fawn for us. If we are going to teach your mate our history, we do need energy."

Hinata blushed brightly. "I…um…we are not mates," she flustered.

The old woman took the hand that Naruto had struck and stroked the top of her hand. "Ah, but in the eyes of Tsuki-sama, you are. Love can heal the deepest of wounds."

Hinata was stunned, it was like she knew what had happened between them and how he had healed her wounds.

Naruto walked away, mumbling about old geezers and Sarutobi threw his cane at Naruto. But Naruto was prepared for that, he ducked just as the cane spun right above and past his head. He stood back up and laughed, not knowing that the cane acted like a boomerang and retracted it. "HAHA…OW!" Just as it hit him smacked him right in the back of the head. He gripped his head, whimpering loudly.

Hinata giggled at his reaction, but felt bad that he was hurting. But Naruto walked off to get some food and she was led into the den by the woman. "Would you like some tea, Hinata?"

"Yes, thank you." She sat down in the sofa, sinking down into the piles of pillows. This den was definitely made for the Elders' comfort. She took her cup of tea and sipped at it slowly.

"So, you want to know our history," Sarutobi said, sitting down across from her.

"Yes, I'm just curious and since I'm going to be living here for a while, I figured maybe I might learn something while staying here."

The Elders smiled. "Very well. Many moons ago, Tsuki-sama had two beautiful daughters. One was blessed by the Wolf and the moon's gift gave them the ability to change into Wolves. The other daughter was blessed by the goddess of beauty and immortality, but in her vainness, she was cursed with a thirst for blood and only the darkest powers imaginable. And thus a rivalry began between the two sisters. After many years of fighting, three different races arose. Wolves, Vampires, and humans. The humans were created in Tsuki-sama's image and were a blend of Wolf and Vampire. There were a small handful of humans, however, that were a perfect blend of Vampire and Wolf. They were called Avatars."

Hinata looked at them. "Like me?"

"Yes, like you. These humans were very special, having the abilities of protection. They could make barriers to protect their loved ones and they were taught this power very strongly. So Tsuki-sama chose nine guardians to protect these avatars. Three Wolf, three Vampire, and three human. The first nine guardians protected the first nine avatars through three families. The most common family was your family, the Hyuugas. The other two families died out quickly from lack of mates. Usually when a guardian meets their avatar to protect, they are to be mates for eternity, but there are some out there who have been corrupted, mainly the vampires, who kill the guardians so that they could have the avatar to themselves. So now there are very few guardians left…"

"And one avatar…" Hinata finished. She thought about her sister, Hanabi. "What happens if an avatar has changed to either Vampire or Wolf?"

"Well, they still have their avatar duties of protecting the peace if they desire to keep those duties. Most of the time though, they focus on the duties of their race. The daughters of Tsuki-sama were twins and in most cases, the avatars are born in sets of twins, whether identical or fraternal. There's the possibility that they will go their separate ways…one becomes a Wolf and one becomes a Vampire."

Hinata looked at her hands, remembering her sister. She was afraid to know what her sister had become.

Naruto walked in, carrying a tray of roasted fawn for the Elders and Hinata. He saw Hinata sitting in her seat, looking troubled. He sat down beside her. "Are you okay, Hinata?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just thinking…about Hanabi."

Naruto hugged her. "It'll be okay."

* * *

As the weeks passed, Hinata slowly got to understand the Wolves and their way of life. Yet, she still felt fear for Naruto's life whenever he would hunt. "Naruto, just be careful please, I don't want you to get hurt."

Naruto chuckled, "Hinata, the lack of confidence you have in me is quite insulting. You gotta give me credit for how safe I've been lately."

She smiled. "Okay, I'm sorry, I trust you." He smiled and kissed her hand, just a gesture of politeness. "Go and have fun."

He phased to wolf form and leapt out of the cavern into the forest. Hinata sighed and walked back to her temporary den. She sighed, thinking about Naruto. He was so kind to her, she could see it in his eyes though that he wanted her as his mate. But he wasn't rushing things, she was still learning his ways. She had remembered that during one of the lessons, the Elders were teaching her about how the Wolves would choose a mate, and Naruto was blushing when they talked about mating. She had thought it was so cute that it embarrassed him, but truthfully, she was nervous about it. She didn't know how it was done and was afraid it would hurt.

Tsunade entered. "Hinata, I need some herbs from the forest, could you go get some for me. I need Mandrake's Root, lavender, and chamomile."

She nodded. "Hai, Tsunade." She donned her cloak and left the cavern into the dark forest…

* * *

Naruto phased back into human form and walked to Hinata's den…it was empty. "She must be at Tsunade's." He walked to the infirmary den. He had made up his mind, he was going to ask her hand in marriage. They were, in a way, a couple. The pack knew that they were meant to be and eventually would become mates. He had decided to take the initiative and do it. He saw Tsunade working in her medical book. "Have you seen Hinata?"

"Not since I sent her to go get herbs for me from the forest, she's not back?"

Naruto shook his head. Then he felt fear rise in him. "When did you send her out?"

"Two hours ago. I didn't think it would take this long, but I figured she was just enjoying her walk."Naruto cursed and ran out of the den. He phased into Wolf form and charged into the forest. He followed Hinata scent to a clearing…where he smelled Vampires mixed with her scent. He saw a small drop of blood and smelled it…it was Hinata's mixed with the stench of Vampire. He howled in agony into the night, he had lost his mate.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes, seeing her twin sister standing above her. "H-Hanabi?"

"Yes, Hinata, it's okay, just sit up easy." Hinata sat up and saw her family, her father, her mother, and her cousin.

"Wh-where am I?" she whispered.

"You're home, dearest. You just woke up from being in a coma." Her mother's voice was smooth as silk and dangerous…but Hinata didn't find it dangerous.

"M-mother?" The woman approached her and hugged her gently. Her father joined them in hugging her. "Wh-what happened?"

Neji crossed his arms. "You went through the change pretty bad, your blood wasn't ready for it yet, so you stayed in a coma until you were completely changed. It took six years but we waited for you to wake up."

"Welcome home, Hinata."


	4. Chapter 4

_Angel: Ah, Christmas break, how beautiful it is. Though my feet hurt from making cookies and candles all afternoon into the evening._

**Demon: Quit complaining about it baby, you're sitting down now and that's all that matters.**

_Angel: *glares at Demon briefly* anyway, I intend on working on my stories much more often during the entire month that I have off so be ready for more of __Call of the Wolf__, __Full Moon: Tides__, and __Forbidden Desert Love__ over Christmas break._

**Demon: And ****Sounds of the Slithering Fox****!**

_Angel: I'm not sure if I can think on that story yet. Let's just see what I can accomplish during the first few weeks._

**Demon: *whimpering* Okay Angel. Though I really want it up soon.**

_Angel: I'll get on it listening to the soundtrack I made over and over. Anyway, Readers, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and enjoy __Call of the Wolf__ some more._

* * *

Naruto stepped out of his den in human form. His eyes were sunken in slightly and dark rings formed around them. The bright blueness was now dull and filled with emptiness…and it's only been a month since the Vampires had taken his Hinata. He watched his sister, who was now able to be in human form. She was standing with her mate, Gaara, holding hands and standing close. He snarled, phased to Wolf form and left the cavern all together.

He couldn't take it anymore. Everything he looked at…everybody he saw, reminded him of his precious Hinata and how things were so wonderful. What the saying was was true. You don't know what you have until it's gone. Hinata was gone…and he was a mess. He refused to talk casually to people, he just gave his orders to his warriors and hunters and that was it.

He padded up the same hill he's been going up every night. His eyes met the bright moon. The moon was the only thing that he could gaze upon that reminded him of Hinata without angering him. He sighed, threw his head back, and howled mournfully a beautiful song. He sang his song for the one woman he ever loved, in hoping that she'll return to him. If he was in human form, the words would be…

_Hush now Baby_

_Don't you cry_

_Rest your wings my Butterfly_

_Peace will come to you in time_

_And I will say this Lullaby_

_No though I must leave my child_

_But I will stay here by your side_

_And if you wake before I'm gone_

_Remember this sweet Lullaby_

_And I'll walk through darkness_

_Don't you ever stop believing_

_With love forlorn_

_With love you'll find your way_

_My love_

_The world has turned the day to dark_

_I leave this night with a heavy heart_

_When I return to dry your eyes_

_I will sing this lullaby_

_Yes I will sing this lullaby_

He howled one last time, long and mournful. Into the night, calling for his mate to return.

* * *

Hinata laid in her bed in just a black silk night gown that brought her paler than death skin out in contrast. Her long, silken dark indigo hair formed a halo around her face, her pale eyes open. She couldn't sleep, not during the sad howling she would hear every night when she would lay to rest. The wolf seemed so alone, she wanted to find that wolf and end his sorrow. But it was against the rules of her family. She wasn't to ever answer that call for it was a call to "end her existence" as they had told her. She was told that the Wolves wanted to kill her. Right now, she didn't want to believe that to be true.

Nobody would be able to understand that wolf's sadness until somebody actually lived it. It was a shame, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. She wasn't a very strong Vampire. Her sister, Hanabi, had more control of her powers and a stronger drive to feed and kill. While she could barely stand the taste of blood let alone the scent. It was terrible. After being forced to feed, she'd hide somewhere in private and throw it all back up and go out for deer or some wild animal.

She heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me," the voice of Neji called, "May I come in?"

Hinata quickly put a robe around her body. "Come in."

Neji entered, closed the door, and leaned back against it. The lanky man looked a lot like her father…only because her father and his father were identical twins. "Hinata, why do you keep ignoring me when I really want to talk to you? We are betrothed, why won't you just talk to me?"

Hinata sighed, "I'm just really at a time where I'm still trying to figure myself out okay. I'm just having a rough time in my life right now. I don't want to be bothered with the betrothal and my lessons and everything else in my life."

Neji glared at her as soon as he smelled deer blood. "You refused to drink humans again didn't you?"

Hinata stood. "I can't stand the taste of it! The scent makes me want to gag and throw my insides up. At least with deer blood I won't starve to death! Just get off my back about it!"

He charged at her and slammed her body against the wall. She let out a cry in pain. Unlike Hanabi, she wasn't as strong to stand up against Neji. His eyes were blood red with rage. "YOU'RE TURNING INTO THOSE DAMN WOLVES!! HANABI WOULD BE ABLE TO STOMACH THE HUMAN BLOOD WHETHER SHE LIKED IT OR NOT!"

"I'M NOT HANABI!" she screamed back, "I'll never be my twin sister! Don't you remember, I've been in a coma for TEN years. She has TEN years of experience over me! Why don't you go and fuck her!? She's the stronger one!"

Neji grabbed her throat, squeezing. She gasped for air. "We. Are. Not. Those. Wolves! Wolves look for the strongest. We just follow our hearts. The Wolves are monsters, we are pure! Now you better get stronger for us and get over you're distaste for human blood. You are a Vampire, you must act like one." He threw her down and stormed out of the room. Hinata gasped for air as she grabbed her own neck. The air filled her lungs and began to hurt from the lack of breath. She knew she had to get stronger for her family…or die…

* * *

Winter passed slowly. Snow covered the land in a beautiful blanket of white. Naruto sat alone in his den. It's gotten to the point that he can't bear to walk outside of his den when everybody else is out. He lost the ability to laugh and enjoy the smaller things in life. He would hunt for his pack, give orders, keep the peace, and then spend his times in solitude. He couldn't stop thinking about her even though she was a vampire. He had saw her hunting. She was just a beautiful as she was when he had her with him in his home. He missed her terribly.

He looked up when he heard Tsunade enter the den. _Please, Tsunade-sama, I wish to be alone._

She sighed, "Naruto, never in my entire life have you ever called me that." She knelt by him, stroking his neck. "I know how much this hurts you, it's a terrible thing to know where your mate is but you can't get to them. But believe me, I'm sure she misses you too."

_My songs are pointless. I sing them every night, and every night I lay in wait, hoping she will return to me. I think that I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life or until I take my own life…I've been thinking about joining the Atkatsuki._

"No, Naruto, you have too much to live for here. Joining the Atkatsuki could mean your death if you slip up one time."

_That's the point._ He growled deeply as he phased back into human form. "I can't live without her, Grandma! I'm feeling colder and colder as the days pass. What if I never find her again? What if she remembers me, but tries to kill me anyways?""Naruto…"

"I would gladly die by her hand, it would tell me whether it was true love I felt for her or a fool's love I felt. If she cried over my death, then she truly loved me but couldn't stop the inevitable."

"Stop saying these things, Naruto!" Tsunade cupped his face, "Tsuki-sama took her away for a reason. She wouldn't take her away from you for an eternity. Maybe she wants you to learn something from this, maybe Hinata is learning to be stronger and to follow her heart. But whatever you do, don't try to end your life to end this suffering. Yes, it hurts, it will hurt, but that means that Hinata truly made you a happy man. If you didn't care about her and she didn't care about you, you both would have already moved on. But it's January now and you are just as lonely as you were when she was taken from you."

Naruto clamped his eyes shut tightly. He hadn't cried since he was just a pup and his mother had died after giving birth to his sister. But he felt the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. All the sadness and anger that had built up all his life…the loneliness, the loss of Hinata, it was all wanting to come out.

Tsunade hugged him close to her like she had done so many times to him and his sister. Her grandchildren had seen a rough life, losing their mother so young, then losing their father to a battle of vampires. Natsumi feared of her mate's safety constantly, and now Naruto has lost his. She rubbed his back as he cried quietly over Hinata.

Naruto prayed to Tsuki-sama hard. He prayed that his beloved Hinata would be returned to him and they would never be separated ever again. He wanted her back so much, he'd do anything to have her in his arms again.

* * *

_Angel: Yeah, I know, it's a bit shorter than my other chapters, but I didn't want to move too fast through the story._

**Demon: In other words, she enjoys leaving you all blue-balled.**

_Angel: *laughs* yes yes, for once he's right, guys. I intended on leaving the last chapter like that. Leaf Ranger showed me that I was successful *Wink* I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will be begging me for more._


	5. Chapter 5

**Demon: And the blue balls are still hanging...blue balls....bluuuuuuuuuuuuue ! Angel I have BLUE BALLS!**

_Angel: And.........I care how............_

**Demon:You're so mean! Please they beg for you!**

_Angel: does it look like that I'll defile myself in front of my subjects...that's you Readers._

**Demon: *Points at door to their bedroom* it's just over there.**

_Angel: *slaps Demon upside the back of head* quit begging like a puppy!_

**Demon: but I am a horndog and my family believes you should never grow up so I'll always be a puppy at heart.**

_Angel: damn you and your logic Puppy! Anyway...um...DAMN YOU DEMON QUIT FONDLING ME!!!!!_

**Demon: I can't help it, my hands are boob magnets. Watch...*gropes***

_Angel: GOD DAMN IT DEMON LET ME TALK TO MY READERS BEFORE YOU HAVE YOUR FUN TYING ME DOWN AND...and...uh...........sorry *clears throat* um please enjoy this next chapter...um....bye...*disappears into bedroom and locks door*_

_****************************************************************************************  
_

Hinata looked outside her window late at night. The snow was falling slowly and calmly to the white blanket on the ground and the trees. The clear night sky showed the bright stars. They twinkled around the full moon. So beautiful and yet, so lonely. She wanted to hold the moon and make it feel loved…just like the Wolf that sings every night.

For a while now, she began to feel like something was missing out of her life. When she would hunt, she would hear something, but not see anything. It was like a shadow was following her, missing her. Her heart would feel heavy when the Wolf would sing to the lonely moon every night. It felt like she really wanted that song to be for her.

She managed to leave her room and into the Main Hyuuga Hall. She found her father and mother discussing about her lessons. They looked at her, seeing her get thinner and thinner every day. Neji had told them about her refusing to drink human blood and hunting deer instead. "Hinata, come here, we must discuss a pressing matter."

Hinata sat on her knees before her parents, bowing her head. She was afraid of what they were going to talk about. Would it be about her lessons, or about her diet?

"Hinata, we've noticed you getting thinner lately and it's worrying the clan."

"I-I'm just not as hungry anymore." It wasn't true, she felt hunger pains all the time, but she's been able to suppress them very well, unlike her twin who complains if a tiny hunger pain hits her. She began to think that her sister had turned into a monster. It didn't seem right that Hanabi would go out and kill in the most painful gruesome way possible before feeding. It's true that the Vampires like to play with their food and Hanabi did it the most. She'd get the adrenaline up as high as it would go, then go for the kill. It was sickening to watch.

"Neji told us about your deer hunting."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

"We've told you a million times, you can't get strong on deer blood. The humans' blood makes us our strongest and keeps us alive. Your lessons are getting worse because of this…this…Wolf way. I swear, you are getting weaker every day. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

"No, I…"

"We will bring you a human tonight and you will feed from it. Even if we have to tie you down and force feed you.""Mother, please! Even if I wanted to drink human blood, my body just refuses to take it. Either way, I will throw it back up."

Her parents looked at each other in fear. Their eyes were sharing questions…questions that she wanted to know and answer. Her father's stern eyes met her own. "Hinata, you are to not leave this compound until…" There was howling ringing through the forest.

Hinata sighed, smiling calmly. It was the Wolf again and he was singing his song.

Hiashi saw his daughter smiling at the howling. He stood, walked up to her, and back handed her so hard her ears were ringing. She cried out, falling to her side. She looked up in shock. Her father's eyes were blood red in rage, a vein on his forehead was about ready to pop out of his skin. "HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT THE HOWLING MONSTROUSITY IS BEAUTIFUL! THE WOLVES ARE VILE MONSTERS AND THESE DISGUSTING SONGS CORRUPT YOUR MIND!"

"I-I'm s-sorry, F-Father!" she cried, "Please f-forgive me!"

"So help me I should kill you where you cower!"

"No, Father! Please, I beg of you!"

His hand struck down and slashed her cheek open. She cried out in pain, falling back again. She cupped her cheek crying.

"Get out of my sight!"

Hinata scrambled up to her feet and she retreated to the confined walls of her room. Her cheeks slowly healed as she cried herself to sleep, hearing the Wolf's gentle lullaby just before she slipped into dark slumber.

* * *

Blue eyes, that was all she would see in her dreams. Every night it was the same. She'd be walking through the cold white forest of winter. She turned around, hearing growling behind her. In the black, she saw a pair of blue eyes bright and sharp.

Those eyes alone made her scream in her sleep. She was missing something huge in her life. There was a hole in her chest and it only hurt when she had that nightmare. She wanted to belong to those blue eyes, they seem so lonely.

* * *

Naruto howled in his sleep, tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare again. Thankfully, there was a seal to confine his howling just to his den. She was in his nightmare again. So pale, so beautiful…so dangerous. His Hinata had turned on him and slowly killed him in his nightmare. But the thing that made him howl in his sleep, was that tears were falling from her own eyes as she killed him.

He wanted desperately to have her back or be where she was, if only for a moment to see those beautiful eyes of hers and touch her soft cheek and stroke her silky hair. He wanted to kiss her before he would be killed.

He awoke at nightfall and left the cavern, he was going to find Hinata and tell her how much he loved her. He padded slowly through the forest, then stopped, smelling a Vampire near. At that moment, a blur passed by him and he felt feet kick his side. He landed on his side, spun up to his feet and leaped at the blur, it vanished into the dark shadows before he could tear it to shreds. But he knew that the blur didn't leave, so he landed a few feet from it and crouched to attack, growling.

The Vampire hissed, "How dare you hunt on my family's land!"

Naruto growled, _This is Tsuki-sama's land! Wolves and Vampires are supposed to share this land and everything that touches it!_ He heard shuffling and a hesitant gasp. _Come out and face me Vampire!_ He saw a black leather booted foot step out into the snow. The partially covered calf was slender and womanly so he knew he was facing a woman. A black, silk knee length skirt shimmered in the moonlight and a black leather corset covered with a black leather jacket stepped out. He saw the silky indigo hair…the pale skin…and the pale, lavender eyes. He gasped, standing taller. _H-Hinata?_ He couldn't believe it. He had found Hinata…or at least she had found him.

She looked at him confused and hurt. He saw the four long scars across her face made recently, knowing about the healing abilities Vampires had. They weren't Wolf claw marks, they were Vampire claw marks. Somebody of her own kind had struck her. He felt a sudden urge to growl and tear the throat out of the one who had hurt his Hinata.

"Wh-who are y-you?" she whispered hesitantly. There was so many emotions in her pale eyes; sadness, pain, confusion, recognition, rememberance…none of them happy or joyful or loving. Her voice was that of the angels' and made his heart hurt.

His heart was heavy, knowing that she didn't know him or remember him. Maybe the Vampires mad her forget him, or maybe she was suffering amnesia. He wanted her to remember him. _Hinata, it's me. Naruto. Don't you remember me? You loved me._

She stared at the sandy colored wolf with bright blue eyes. His eyes were sad and scared. She had seen those eyes before…in her nightmares. She felt the hole in her chest slowly fill up and the pain was numbing. She kept gazing into the Wolf's eyes, waiting for something to come to her. Naruto? Naruto? Who was Naruto?

He padded to her slowly and rubbed his muzzle against her finger tips.

Hinata felt tears form at her eyes. Everything was coming back to her. The smiles, the laughs, the words and touches they shared. The friendship they shared and the joy of being with each other. He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, her guardian and her soul mate. They were meant to be. She wasn't in a coma, the Vampires had blocked her memory of the beautiful and wonderful times with the humans and then with Naruto's pack. Naruto…her beloved Naruto.

She let out a sob and dropped to her knees. Then rolled into a tight ball in the cold snow, sobbing. She felt terrible for what she did to Naruto. Then she realized it, Naruto was the singing Wolf. The songs he sang were for her. She sobbed even harder.

Naruto wrapped himself around her small body, laying his head on hers to keep her warm and muffle her sobs. He let her cry and grip his fur.

She held on to him tightly, not wanting this feeling to go away. She wanted to stay with him forever. But it just wouldn't work out. She was a Vampire now and soon her family would be looking for her. If they found her with Naruto, they both would be killed. She didn't want to cause his death. "I can't be here. I have to go home."

_To what, those abusive evil Vampires you call Family? Hinata, I know those scars on your face are from a Vampire. You aren't meant to be a Vampire. I can see it in how small you are, you can't live off of human blood. You're more like a Wolf, hunting wild animals and feeding from them. _He gently licked her scared cheek. _Hinata, I love you. I came out here tonight to die for you in hopes that you would still love me even in Vampire form._

"I still love you, Naruto," she cried softly, "Please, don't ever think that again. I don't want to be the cause of your death any way and form. Please, just leave me be for my family to find me. If I stay with my family, then your family will be safe."

Naruto stood up, pushing her to sitting up. _Hinata, how many times must I say this? You don't belong there. Every avatar belongs where their guardian is. And that is with me at my home in my den beside me. You will be my mate, please, come home to me. I love you._

Hinata sighed, looking down into the snow. She felt that the hole in her chest was completely filled with Naruto's presence. He was here with her, he had wanted to die for her because he couldn't be with her before. But now he wanted her just as much as he did when she was human. He wanted her to come home…where she truly wanted to belong. She gently stroked his thick coat. It felt extremely warm and she leaned against his body. He growled gently to calm her down.

Moments later, she gasped sitting up straighter. "Neji!" She jumped to her feet and laid on Naruto's back. "Take me out of here please! Take me home!"

Naruto growled and leapt into the forest, running his fastest back to the pack cavern. _Who's Neji?_

"My…betrothed," she answered shamefully.

_Who was he before he became your betrothed?_

Hinata sighed, "My cousin." She felt his shoulders tense in confusion and shock. She knew that if he could look at her she'd be getting a _WHAT THE FUCK_ look now. "It's too complicated and it's over, that's all. Just get me home." She hanged on to him tightly as they rushed to the entrance.

He stopped at the entrance and watched her get off of him and phased back to human form. Hinata saw his muscular form and darker skin. His eyes had rings around them and she felt responsible for it. "I'm sorry for what I did to you.""Don't worry about it." He took off his father's pelt and wrapped it around her shoulders. "It'll cover up most of the scent until we can get you clean."

She nodded and followed him through the secret cavern entrance.

* * *

**_Demon: Um hello Readers, Angel can't come to the screen right now, she's a little occupied at the moment. *Whispers to self* thank god for kage bunshin_**

_*hears Angel's moaning in the distance*_

**Demon: *giggles to self* happy face happy face happy happy happy face! oh and um yea, you see that little button below me? be sure to click that before you click out of the internet...bye! *disappears back into bedroom and moans get louder***


	6. Chapter 6

_Angel: I'm about to hit a rut so some chapters may not come in for several days. I now just wait for a sudden inspiration, turn on the soundtrack to the story and type away. I tend to get a chapter done within 3 days so these may take a bit longer._

**Demon: Sorry about the delay, Readers. We've both hit an emotional and mental rut. With Christmas coming closer and the family parties are beginning to arrive, we just don't have much time to work on the stories.**

_Angel: And we are trying to ease off on the texting madness. So we won't be working on these stories often as we used to. But I will try my hardest to work on them more often._

**Demon: Now, I present the next installment of ****Call of the Wolf****.**

* * *

Hinata looked around the cavern of the pack, holding the pelt close to her body and wrapping herself in it tighter. She could smell Naruto on the inside of the pelt and she inhaled deeply. Oh how she missed that scent during the hazy months of winter. Naruto held her hand tightly as he lead the way within the shadows down the long cavern halls to the Elders' den. Hinata tensed, worried about what would the Elders think of what Naruto had done. She was afraid that she wouldn't be allowed back into the pack because she was a Vampire.

Naruto entered the doorway, bowing. "Ah, Naruto," Tsunade coaxed, "What a pleasant surprise. How are you feeling today dear?"

At that moment, the other Elders made a disgusted face. Hinata tensed. They had smelled her.

"Jirayia, I'd hate to admit this, but I'm more like you than I'd like to say so." Naruto had a sheepish grin on his face.

"What did you do, Naruto?" Jirayia asked.

He took Hinata's hand gently. "It's okay, come to me." She hesitantly stepped out, letting the pelt fall from her head, showing her long wavy indigo hair. The Elders gasped except for Jirayia and Tsunade, who just smiled. "I found her hunting, at first she didn't know who I was until something brought her memory back to her. She wanted to come back home where she belonged."

Hinata looked down shamefully. She felt like she was about to be rejected by the very people who taught her their ways.

Tsunade stepped up to Hinata and lifted her chin by a single finger. Hinata met the eyes of the medic Wolf and saw acceptance. "Welcome home, Hinata."

Hinata smiled shyly. "Th-thank y-you."

Jirayia patted Naruto's back. "Why don't you take her to Ino and have her mind examined. Once we find out what the Vampire's did to her, we can then take action to prevent it."

Naruto nodded, "Yes Jiji." He turned to Hinata again and took her hands. "You ready?"

She nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

They left the Elders' den and hurried within the shadows to Ino's den. Hinata couldn't help but to feel eyes on her. She knew they could smell her, but somehow, if Naruto didn't say a thing, they wouldn't move towards her. All they did was stare and glare at her. She hid against the wall once they were inside Ino's den. Naruto cleared his throat loudly to announce he was in the room and a beautiful blonde girl walked out. "Oh, hello Naruto. Can I do something for you?"

"Yes, I want you to examine an old friend of ours. She had suffered memory loss over winter for several moons and today, she started to remember things. I was hoping you would be able to tell me what they did."

"Sure, where is he?"

"She." Naruto pulled Hinata out of the shadows slowly, rubbing her hand gently to calm her down.

Ino gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "H-Hinata? You're alive?"

She nodded, looking down to the floor. Her and Ino were great friends when she was a human. But now…she didn't know what became of their friendship. Suddenly she felt Ino's arms grip her tightly in a hug.

"I missed you so much!" Ino cried out in joy, "I'm so happy you're home! Chouji! Look who came home!"

"What are you talking about?" a buff, baritone voice called as a large man entered the room. "Hinata?! You're home?!"

"For good!" Ino cheered.

Hinata gasped in shock when Chouji gripped them both in a big bear hug. He squeezed the tears out of her eyes. She felt so happy that they don't see her as a monster. She cried in joy in their arms, feeling loved. Naruto just smiled. Hinata sat down when Ino and Chouji let her go and Ino performed some hand seals. Chouji caught Ino's body as her mind left her body and entered Hinata's. Hinata gasped in shock. _Don't be afraid, Hinata, I'm just analyzing what they did to you._ Hinata nodded briefly and took Naruto's hand.

Several moments later, Ino lifted her head opening her eyes. "Okay, that's nothing new."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, apparently, the Vampires have a way to enter the mind and block away certain memories or knowledge that she had acquired over the years she had been human. So they blocked up to six years of memories, knowledge and skills just so they can insure that she wouldn't betray them and leave them for us.

"However," she continued, "Because of how she was raised after the attack when she was young, she grew a distaste of being a Vampire and when she was changed, she couldn't stand the smell of human blood. So she never was as strong as her sister."

Hinata looked down. "They made me bath in human blood saying that it would help me acquire a taste for it." She shuddered at the horrifying memories.

Naruto growled, "What can you do about it?"

Ino shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure yet, I'm going to have to look through my father's notes and find something about it or like it."Naruto stood with Hinata. "Thank you very much."

"No problem." She smiled at Hinata, "Welcome home, Hina."

"Th-thank you."

* * *

Hinata scrubbed her skin almost raw, wanting to get the stink off of her. She hated watching Naruto cringe his nose now and then during the short time she was with him. She didn't want to see it anymore. Now she was home where she belonged, and she couldn't help but to feel that she didn't belong because of what she was.

Naruto paced in front of his bed. He couldn't help but to think like a typical man. He has been alone without somebody to love and to love him for many centuries. He found Hinata once and then lost her. If he didn't take action now, he might lose her again. And he knew that he wouldn't be able to live if he lost her again. Hinata was his light in this dark time of war and after many centuries of being alone and watching his pack find their mates and living happily with their families, he had finally found the one he would live with until the end of his days.

Hinata's voice called out hesitantly. "N-Naruto, um I-I n-need a t-towel and s-some cl-clothes." She didn't want her old clothes, they stunk too much like the life she had once lived. When she looked up, she saw Naruto standing in the tub with her. She turned away, her back towards him as her arms covered her bosom. "Pl-please, I-I don't w-want to f-freeze."

Naruto growled deeply and low in his chest. "You won't need them tonight." Hinata started to step out when he grabbed her arm. "Hinata, please. I need you tonight. I don't want to wake up to find out this was all just a dream. I'll die without you."

Hinata looked down. "I'm not good for you. I'm a Vampire." She saw that he was completely nude before her, his body ripped. She blushed brightly.

He cupped her chin and made her meet his eyes. "Hinata, I've been waiting for you for many years. I don't want to lose you again like I did once. Please, I love you. Don't leave me."

"I love you too, Naruto." she sighed, "But I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

She looked deep into his eyes. There was a predator lurking inside of him. A beast so powerful, she could feel it's desire run through her body. She slowly backed against the wall and Naruto stalked slowly to her until they were inches apart from each other. She panted softly as he growled deeply to her. Her body was heating up, she knew what was going to happen tonight.

_***Start Lemon if you do not want to read this then skip to the paragraph after the words 'End Lemon' and read the rest of the chapter the review on what you've read.***_

He kissed her slowly, growling deep in his chest as he did so. She gasped in shock and sudden pleasure. His lips were so warm and his arms so strong around her. She could smell his arousal as he pulled her closer to him. Suddenly, she felt her fangs start to extend, ready to bite. She tried to pull away so she didn't hurt him, but he just started to stroke her cheeks and felt her fangs recede back into their homes. She relaxed into his arms and his kiss. She felt a burst of pleasure as she relaxed against him.

Naruto growled, wrapping his arms around her thighs and lifted her off the ground. Their kiss deepened passionately, his growling exciting her further and further. He carried her out of the bathroom and into his bed chambers. She laid on her back before him, her beautiful nude body exposed to him. Her nipples were diamond hard and dark as her breasts seemed heavier now than they were before. He growled sensually to her as he kissed her neck. She couldn't help but to gasp and shudder in desire. His growling made the core of her heat up. She felt her body tighten and butterflies fluttered in her midsection.

Suddenly she found herself lying on her stomach, her legs in Naruto's hands. His growling got louder and more aroused as he examined her swollen, pink virgin pussy. He could smell her arousal heightened at his growls. He pushed his hard manhood deep into her. She cried out in sudden pain. Tears brimmed her eyes, he was too big for her. She felt his chest lay on her back as he lifted her hips to meet his gently. His lips nibbled on her earlobe, his low growl easing the pain he had caused. She whimpered, turning her head until he could kissed her cheek. He growled one word softly, "Mine."

"Y-yes Naruto," she whimpered, "I'm yours forever."

Pleasure burst through her as he moved inside her in swiveling motions. He triggered all of her pleasure spots and he rubbed them over and over with his movement. She cried out in pure pleasure, for being this big, he knew what to do. He managed to push her to her hands and knees, still keeping her shuddering in pleasure. Then he laid down on his back. "Ride me, Hinata, face me and ride me."

She managed to turn while he was still in her and rode his shaft. He felt her body tense occasionally, it felt wonderful to have her ride him. His hands roamed her body, sending shivers along her skin as his fingertips lightly touched her sensitive skin. He sat up and suckled on a breast. She cried out in pleasure as he gently nibbled on her nipple, getting a tiny bit of milk. He growled, suckling deeper and groping. Her body shuddered as she got closer to an orgasm. The knot of pleasure tightened harder and harder right above where he was rubbing his shaft against. Her nails clawed at his head, nearly ripping the hairs out of his scalp.

He growled deeply in his chest in pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to fill her. But he wanted to wait for her to climax with him so that this night had more meaning to her. He nuzzled her neck, kissing and nibbling lightly on her softer skin. "Come for me, my mate," he growled softly, "Come with me."

Those words in her ears alone helped her release. She nearly howled in bliss and let the orgasm take her. It felt so amazing. Her skin was tingling all over. She felt him release his seed deep into her womb, so hot and thick as he snarled in pleasure. When she came down from her high, she met his bright blue eyes. They were half closed sensually, but completely focused on her like she was the only thing that mattered in this world. He cupped her cheek gently and his thumb stroked her warmer skin. She was slowly changing to become a Wolf. _***End Lemon***_

She noticed something black on his shoulder and when she looked more closely, she could see black tribal lines forming what she thought was a tribal wolf. It was very intricate and detailed, the size of her palm. "What's this?"

Naruto looked at where her fingers traced and smiled. "The alpha tattoo. Whenever a new alpha is chosen, the medic Wolf will tattoo this mark on the alpha's right shoulder to show that he is the alpha and the strongest of the pack." He nuzzled her neck and just rested there. She smelled amazing for being part Vampire. He sighed quietly, his lips gently touching her skin and making her gasp. "You'll get one too."

"A tattoo like yours?"

"Not in the same place though." He gently touched her lower back. "Here, to show that you are my mate and the alpha female. It was a symbol long long ago showing that the alpha's mate was his bitch and he owned her. But now, it just holds the same meaning as wedding bands do to humans." She smiled, kissing the top of his head, relaxing into his hold. She wanted to stay like this in his arms forever. She meant so much to him, and now she was his forever.

* * *

_Angel: How did you enjoy that Demon?_

**Demon: Lemons………..lemons………yummy………**

_Angel: *rolls eyes* anyway I hope you enjoyed it readers. Until next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_Angel: Hello my darling loyal readers, I have finally gained some inspiration for this story._

**Demon: About damn time too.**

_Angel: *glares at Demon* I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Call of the Wolf._

Hinata whimpered in her sleep beside Naruto as her body completed the changes to become a Wolf…at least half Wolf. Her body slowly warmed up to normal temperature. Naruto held her close in his sleep tightening his grip instinctively when she whimpered and writhed in his arms. They shifted in sync in their sleep, when she curled up tighter, he curled up around her until she fitted snuggly against him. It was heaven.

Hinata woke up slowly to feel the emptiness in the bed with her instead of her mate. She sat up, holding the pelt over her bust as she looked around the den from the nest she laid in. After sleeping in beds, she loved sleeping in this nest of blankets, pillows, and furs of past alpha males. She didn't see Naruto anywhere in the den. She stood up, wrapping the pelt around her body and walked around the den. Her muscles were sore from their mating last night but it was a pleasant soreness. It was a soreness she was willing to experience, especially if Naruto was that good.

Then she heard chuckling outside the den and it was definitely Naruto's chuckle. Following his chuckle was a couple other chuckles. There were other men with him. She suddenly felt self-conscious about being awake, especially if there was going to be more males around. She stepped as far as she could out into the entrance so that she could see who Naruto was with. She saw two other guys that looked familiar. Maybe their names are Kiba and Shino she thought, it was hard to remember a lot after being forced to live a different life without the memories of her other life for almost a year.

Naruto smiled at the guys. "Well, I'm gonna go see if Hinata's awake yet, I'll meet up with you guys later." Kiba and Shino nodded leaving him at his den entrance. Naruto turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Hinata standing there wrapped in a fur looking nervous. "Hinata?"

She looked up. "I-I'm sorry if I sc-scared you, N-Naruto," she whimpered quietly. She quickly looked down just before Naruto lifted her chin again. When their eyes met, he kissed her passionately but gently. She smiled sweetly when they broke their kiss.

Naruto smiled back at her. "Did you sleep well, love?" She nodded snuggling up against him in his arms. He held her tightly. "I'm glad you slept well." He lead her to the bed and they sat curled up under the pelt, her body curled perfectly to his shape. She felt so safe in his arms she never wanted to leave this moment ever. "Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to ask you something. Did you enjoy last night? Was it special to you?"

Hinata sat up and met his eyes. "Naruto, every moment of last night from the time that I saw you through our sleeping together meant the whole world to me. I had never felt so happy in my whole life. Every moment right now means the whole world to me. I'm here with you where I belong in life."

Naruto smiled and kissed her gently. "Thank you for making this real to me. I still thought this morning that this was a dream and if I truly woke up you'd be gone, still a Vampire with those that harmed you for who you really wanted to be."

Hinata smiled softly. She knew that there was a part of her that was empty during her entire experience. She remembered seeing shadows in her dreams change from man to wolf whenever she would sleep, but those blue eyes always haunted her in her dreams. She didn't know what it meant, but now she understood. She was missing her other half and she was where she didn't belong. Now she's in the arms of her mate in the home that she truly belonged in. She took Naruto's hands and held them to her cheek. "I know I made you suffer for what seemed like forever. And I'm sorry."

Naruto cupped her face in his hands. "Don't apologize for being kidnapped, you couldn't help it. Tsuki-sama was still watching over us because somehow we met in the same forest last night." He held her close to him tightly, never wanting to let go.

Hinata looked over at the den entrance. Naruto was supposed to be back with a clean set of clothes for her, she saw shadows pass the den entrance, not a single soul entered. She stood up and walked around the room, pacing would be more appropriate. Naruto had told her that he would take her to the shrine to show the pack that she had returned to him. To be honest, she was nervous. After vanishing for several moons with the vampires, it was no doubt that the pack new about her unfortunate path. She didn't know what to do if they turned their backs to her.

She walked to the mirror that hung from the stone wall, she met her reflection's eyes and noticed something strange. In the middle of her lavender eyes, she saw a dark purple circle forming.

"Hinata?" Naruto called out making her jump. She spun around and glanced at him. He held a dress in his arms with a pair of slip-on shoes and a brush to make her hair more presentable. "Tsunade managed to find these for you to attend the shrine." He saw Hinata's stance was tense. He put the clothes on the bed and walked to her as she turned around. He wrapped his arms around her gently and pulled her to him. "Hinata? Are you going to be okay?"

There was no answer from her for a moment. They just stood there in silence, his strong arms around her. She sighed, relaxing into his hold. "I'm nervous…what if the pack wants me dead?"

Naruto chuckled, "That's a little extreme to fear from my pack don't you think?" She felt his lips on her neck. "Don't worry, they'll welcome you back home with open arms. And with me at your side, they will see that we have mated." She blushed, remembering all that had happened the night before.

After she had calmed down, Naruto helped her dress. The dress was a pure white silk simple dress…much like her priestess dress she had. She touched the fabric gently, remembering her days at the temple. She closed her eyes and sighed. Naruto understood what she was thinking and he took the liberty to brush her beautiful long hair himself. In slow long strokes, he took out the tangles gently. He'd tuck the strands into his hand and lean in to kiss her soft neck, listening to her soft sigh.

Some time had passed of Naruto brushing her hair, they didn't know how long, but Hinata turned around to face him and kissed him gently. He held her to him, her palms pressed against his bare chest. They broke their kiss and looked into each others eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto whispered softly.

She nodded. "I think so."

Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and took her to the shrine that rests right under the bright glowing moonlight. The cherry blossom trees surrounding it where blooming and some of the blossoms were cascading down to the ground. She could feel the pack slowly start to assemble behind them. Naruto pushed back the curtain that hid the interior of the shrine to the rest of the world and allowed Hinata to walk in at her own pace. She stepped inside and felt Naruto follow close behind her. The room was rather spacey. In the center of the room blazed a strong fire in a stone fire pit.

Hinata's face was struck with awe at the sheer beauty of the temple. It was nothing like her human temple she lived in. This temple is a temple for a Goddess. Then she looked across from the fire pit and saw a human figure. She walked to it and thought she was looking in a mirror. The statue looked a lot like her. She jumped when Naruto touched her back then giggled nervously. Naruto only smiled. "This is our ancestor, Tsuki-sama."

"She looks just like me..." Hinata whispered, "Or...um...I look just like her."

"It's because you are her closest avatar," Naruto said quietly, "The true avatar will share resemblance with the Goddess."

Hinata blushed at being compared to a Goddess, then her eyes scanned the shrine again. Torches were blazing around the walls. Instead of a closed in ceiling, it was open, letting the moon shine through. The moonlight led to a circle platform that rose above where she stood. There were a few stones surrounding the center of the altar. She climbed the steps carefully, letting Naruto's hand go. When her bare feet touched the stone, she felt relaxed suddenly.

"It is said to be where Tsuki is laid to rest," Naruto said, "And where She first mated." Hinata looked at him. "Wolves come from across the land to this shrine when they are ready to mate. It is said that the lovers feel their closest to each other and Tsuki-sama. This is where She blesses the lovers that come to pray."

"And we have to...?" Hinata didn't finish, but Naruto's nod answered her unspoken question. She felt her stomach knot up again and she looked away. She didn't see Naruto walk up to her and take her hand. She met his calm, bright blue eyes. "Naruto, I'm nervous."

"Shh," Naruto coaxed cupping her cheek, "You'll do fine." He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "Hinata, I need you to be naked in this." She blushed brightly. "Only I will see you...well besides Tsuki-sama."

Hinata nodded and untied the kimono, allowing the silky fabric to pool around her feet.

Naruto smiled in admiration. "Here, let me help you put your jewelry on."

"Jewelry?"

"It's part of the ceremony, it's nothing painful if that's what you were afraid of." A playful smirk grew on his face. He held out a set of bracelets, anklets, and a belly chain.

Hinata took the bracelets and anklets first. They were made of white gold with the phases of the moon ingraved into them. She put two bracelets on each wrist and the same on her anklets. When she got to the belly chain, she stared at it for a moment. The chain was a bit thinner than her little finger, also made of white gold, and charms dangled from the chain every few inches. Each charm was a different phase of the moon, with the new moon being only a thin hollow circle and the full moon being a moonstone. Naruto stood behind her and wrapped the chain around her hips, clasping it on her back. Hinata held her arms in front of her bosom, blushing brightly. _'This jewelry...I feel so...exposed. When I was naked I felt more concealed than this!'_

Naruto placed his hands on her hips and kissed her shoulder carefully. "Just close your eyes, and let the magic take you."

His bare chest was warm against her back, then she felt the soft vibrations of his chest as his deep voice began the ancient chant she's heard for so many years of her life. She didn't feel his touch disappear as he stepped out of the circle and onto the top step. Hinata felt the song fill her being, so warm and joyous. Her feet trembled slightly before falling into steps that she didn't control. Her whole body moved fluidly, the charms made quiet jingle sounds, almost like they were singing themselves. Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt her body just explode in dance.

Naruto's eyes widened as the stones around her began to glow, he recognized the insignias that were engraved into them. Each insignia was a mark of a passed alpha, each one was different. His eyes went back to the dancing of his mate. Her body was glowing under the moonlight in such a beautiful sensual way. Then he noticed a mark glowing right over her heart, it was the mark of Tsuki-sama. He knew all followers had the mark, but only a true avatar would have it over her heart.

Soon, his voice wasn't the only one. Slowly, many baritone voices escalated with him. Hinata fell deeper into her dance, the markings that were carved into the floor began to glow and pulse with the chant.

Outside the shrine, many of the pack could hear the chant of the alpha wolves. Warriors stopped walking to listen, feeling the power inside their bodies. Children stopped playing and looked to their mothers who were entranced.

Hinata danced harder effortlessly, the magic was surging through her body making her feel at one with all of nature. She could feel water, breathe fire, stand on wind, and swim through earth. Her heartbeat seemed to be in tuned with that of life itself, it was such a joyous feeling she felt tears escape her eyelids, but she dared not open them afraid to break the spell.

All around Naruto, he saw misty figures leave the stones and above them, stood the past alphas and their mates of his pack. As he chanted, he looked for one pair in particular. Then he met the eyes of his parents, Minato and Kushina. Minato's lips were moving of the chant while Kushina's stayed closed, smiling proudly at her son. Naruto felt tears prick his eyes as he saw the faces of his parents displaying pride and joy in their son and his mate. Then he slowly heard the female voices start to chant with them and as his mother started, his eyes followed Hinata's moving body.

Hinata felt another burst of magic strike her as she heard the females follow the chant. She felt complete, her spirit fully bound to the life all around her. She took in a breath, falling to her knees in the center. Her voice joined in with the chant and in that moment, both her and Naruto heard a woman's voice in their hearts and upon the wind whisper, _'My daughter, it is good to hear your voice again, after such a long time.'_

_***Wolf***_

Tsunade stopped sipping her tea and she looked up around her, feeling a wind gather around her. She felt the spirit of Tsuki-sama once again after so many years of her life. As she breathed in deeply, she could smell the scent of their Mother. The one smell they always desire to be near once again. She jumped when Jiraiya touched her shoulder and they met eyes. The silent question buried deep in his dark eyes. She stood up, taking his hands into her own and they embraced. He caught the scent of their Mother and he clung tightly, feeling tears form.

Shikamaru stopped on top of a hill and looked up to the stars and the full moon. It was much brighter than usual. The wind that ruffled through his fur was warm and comforting of an embrace. Much like a Mother would embrace.

Gaara and Natsumi both looked at each other, their green eyes calm. The twin boys they held were for once quiet and still, awake to feel something warm and sweet around them. They both looked at Natsumi in confusion, only pups and too young to understand. She and Gaara both smiled at them and embraced tightly, knowing their Goddess, their Mother has not yet abandoned them.

Across the land, deep into a vampire home, Hyuuga Hizashi, twin brother of Hyuuga Hiashi tyrant of the vampire clan, opened his eyes. His skin warmed for the first time ever since his 'rebirth'. He looked out his window, sitting up from his bed. Seeing the bright moon, his eyes were drawn to it, reminded of his eldest niece, Hinata. He had prayed for so long for her safety and happiness, and for some reason, he felt like his prayers were answered. Suddenly he clutched his chest in pain, feeling a thump that ached in his ribs. A few moments, feeling like lifetimes, passed...and he felt it again...and again. Each thump was less painful than the one before. He tried to remember what was happening, then his eyes widened. His heart had started beating once again after so many years of being silent like stone.

***Wolf***

Naruto stopped chanting, but the voices of the alphas echoed through the cavern. The alphas' spirits had vanished back into the stones. He slowly took the step up to the altar, his bare feet feeling the magic surging through the floor. He walked slow steps toward Hinata, who's eyes were still closed and her body swaying to the faint chanting around her. When he was close to her, he slowly dropped to his knees and reached for her hand. When his skin touched hers, her eyes opened to show soft, bright eyes. So much happiness was in them, tears began to fall from them. His thumb ran across her cheek, wiping those tears away. She nuzzled her face into his hand as he cupped her cheek.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered. He felt his heart skip a beat when Hinata's eyes met his and she smiled sweetly and lovingly.

"Naruto," she breathed.

Her hands found their function again and she found herself crawling onto him. Her eyes never left his as he backed down onto his back. Then their lips met in a passionate kiss. Naruto wrapped a leg around hers and in one swift motion, managed to get her on her back without breaking the kiss. He took control, his hands cupping her hips and rubbing up and down her thighs. _*****Lemon Start*****_ The kisses began to be fiercer. Hinata was mewing under him as his growls were edging her forward. Naruto finally broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck, kissing and nipping her skin, but smelling her desire and heat that was driving him. He growled deep, making her mewl back.

"Hinata," he growled, "you are mine, forever." He kissed and bit his way down her body, every mark he made aroused her further. His lips trailing around her womanhood, teasing her. He let his hot breath tickle her most sensitive area and she yelped in need. She tried to tell him to take her, but all that would escape her lips were yelps, whimpers, and sounds that didn't make words. He continued his torture of licking, kissing, and nipping around her core, enjoying the sounds that escaped his mate's lips. Occasionally he'd lick her swollen nub to get a howl out of her, then he'd go back to teasing.

"Na..." Hinata tried to muster words, but her lips wouldn't let her. "Na...pl...ta..." She yelped as his tongue trailed around her nub again.

Naruto stopped and met her eyes. He was driving her crazy, he knew it. He kissed her deep, hearing her frustrated growl. He felt her fingers wrap around his wrap he had to wear and she ripped it open, throwing it aside. She was panting hard, "Naruto...take..."

He heard the stop in speech as he inserted his finger into her hot core. She let out a howl that aroused him further. Then he slowly began to push in and out, her howls and yelps not stopping. He wanted his mate nice and ready to accept his seed. After a while of teasing poor Hinata, he pulled his fingers out. She whimpered in need, then opened her eyes to see him place himself between her legs. His gentle hands grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. She howled when he entered her and filled her core. The pleasure was otherworldly, she felt her body heat up at his touch. He bent his head to her neck as their hips met again, another howl erupting from her, he began to kiss her neck hard, leaving marks that would be visible to the pack.

Each thrust was more powerful than the last before it, he was grunting in her ear, trying to claw the stone beneath her. His whole body shook with hers. She was almost there, her howls and yelps where getting closer and she was writhing under each movement he made. He felt the sting on his back of her claws digging into his skin. He kissed her ear, then whispered, "Come with me, Hinata, take my seed into you."

That was the push they both needed. Hinata clenched to Naruto's body as the orgasm took them both. Both of them howled in joy and ecstasy. Naruto was the first to come down from the high, but he thrust still to keep Hinata going. When her howls silenced, he stopped moving. She cupped his cheek, watching his blue eyes dance from joy and love. He watched as his mate slowly passed out from the energy she spent from the ritual. He pulled away and held her to him, stroking her hair. _*****Lemon End*****_

He kissed her forehead softly, whispering, "I love you, Hinata." He laid her back down and he covered himself back up with the ceremonial sarong and then picked up the kimono Hinata wore. When he turned around, he saw her curled up in the fetal position, her face peaceful. He couldn't help but smile, she was closest to Tsuki-sama here, the warm comforting embrace of their Mother soothed her. He really didn't want to take her away, but it was his duty to take her back to their den to sleep. He wrapped the kimono around her without waking her up and lifted her into his arms bridal style.

When he stood up, he met the eyes of his parents' spirits again. He smiled almost sadly and joyfully. "Mother, Father...It's good to see you again." They smiled. "Natsumi misses you." Kushina held Minato's hand tightly. "She's mated to Gaara from the Suna pack and has two pups...boys. They are just like her." Minato smiled, holding Kushina tightly to him. They couldn't speak, but Naruto knew that they were proud of their pups. Then he noticed they were fading. "Until we meet again in the Dream Pelt, Mother and Father."

When they vanished, he blinked away his tears and held Hinata close to him. He kissed her lips gently, still not waking her up. He left the temple to meet the eyes of Jiraiya and Tsunade who stood at the bottom of the steps. They both smiled at him, not one trace of pervyness in Jiraiya's face as Naruto was afraid of. They both bowed at the waist before him and parted a way for him. Naruto smiled at them as he passed by them and carried his mate to their den.

***Wolf***

_Angel: That took me several months. I can't believe it took me this long for the inspiration to hit. I was sitting in front of the computer, just staring at the words, listening to the pagan chants I have and I was getting nothing._

**Demon: Then she realized the music was off.**

_Angel: When I thought of the ritual, the chant that I wanted was the Hymn of Fayth from Final Fantasy X. It's such a beautiful song that it was perfect. If some of you don't know what the song sounds like, here's the title to the youtube video that I used the entire time. Final Fantasy X-Hymn of the Fayth-All Versions it's by kurioxxx._ _ I hope you liked this chapter._

**Demon: And remember to read and review Team Sage...**wink wink** Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pamper Angel for our anniversary. Even though she nearly forgot. **muttering** now where did I put that paddle?**

_Angel: Demon you know good and well why my memory is shot this year. I have school and work and bratty teenage brother. Plus the drama I still can't get away from. I am sorry. I do love you._

**Demon: And I love you. Review Readers!**


End file.
